


Večer u Zeleného tuřínu

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alkohol, F/M, Humor, po válce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiona a Draco se dostanou do problému a Severus s Luciusem jim přispěchají na pomoc.<br/>Překlad povídky A Night at the Green Turnip od magalena. Translated with a permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Večer u Zeleného tuřínu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night at the Green Turnip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112216) by magalena. 



_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové. Autorkou fanfikce je_ _**magalena** _ _. Překlad nevznikl za účelem zisku._

V boční uličce v pochybné části mudlovského Londýna, ve špinavé, malé, zastrčené hospodě seděli Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy a byli pěkně pod parou. Hermiona třískala pěstí do stolu a řvala na hospodského: „Eště rundu pro mě a tady mýho kámoše!“

Hospodský se přišoural k jejich stolu, ruce založené na svalnatých prsou. Hromotluk s páskou přes oko a mnoha jizvami, které ukazovaly, že se v několika rvačkách ocitnul na špatné straně nože, si je nevzrušeně prohlédl a pak se zeptal: „A nezdá se ti, že ty aj ten kámoš už máte dost, holčičko?“

Draco sotva dokázal zvednout hlavu; pokud šlo o tvdý alkohol, byl naprostý žabař, aspoň podle Hermionina mínění. Měli jen pár panáků, tak nanejvýš tři – dobrá, možná jich bylo pět nebo sedm. Mohlo jich být i devět, ale víc teda fakticky ne. Bojovně se na hospodského podívala: „A vy nám chcete odedřít... opepřít... odpeřit... do kelu, vy nám nechcete nalejt? A víte, kdo von je?“ zeptala se a ukázala na Draca, který se na Goliáše přihlouple culil. „Von je Drago Mafloy...Drakie Flamoy...do háje...Molfie...MALFOY! Jo, tak, Malfoy a jeho otec byl velký, zlý Smrtiděd, a ty uděláš nejlíp, když nám doneseš další rundu a zapomeneš, žes nás někdy viděl, jinak tě jeho táta prokleje. Anebo se zvednem a pudeme do jinýho zařezá... zařížni... místa!“

Statný hospodský se ohlédl přes rameno na starého ožralu na konci nálevního pultu. Hermionou nespatřen vyletěl z rohu stínový tvar patrona a zamířil z hospody ven. Hospodský se přiloudal zpátky za nálevní pult a předstíral, že jim připravuje pití, ale jenom je pozorně sledoval.

* * *

Lucius a Severus seděli v knihovně na Malfoy Manor, užívali si pozdně večerní brandy a kouzelnické šachy, když se do místnosti vplížil patron v podobě hyeny. „Myslím, že mladej Malfoy může bejt kapku v bryndě. Je u Zelenýho tuřínu, takovej malej pajzl v horší části Londýna. On a jeho holka jsou pěkně sťatý. Hospodskej vyhrožuje, že už jim nenaleje a ona řiká, že pudou pryč. Není tam moc fajnový okolí, aby se tam potloukali v jejich stavu, pane.“

„Čí patron to byl, Luciusi?“ zeptal se zvědavě Severus.

Lucius si povzdechl. „Mandingo Fletcher, Mundungusův bratranec. Pracuje v Malfoyových podnicích jako ochranka. Půjdeš se mnou a pomůžeš mi, Severusi? Zdá se, že se Draco dostal do trochu prekérní situace. Nevím, kdo by mohla být jeho přítelkyně ani co je mohlo napadnout říct nebo udělat a tak budeme možná muset párkrát použít Obliviate, než se do toho zaplete Ministerstvo.“

Oba impozantní kouzelníci dorazili do hospody a se zavířením černých hábitů vstoupili. Naštěstí bylo pozdě a jediným osazenstvem hospody kromě Draca a jeho přítelkyně byli hospodský a Mandingo. „Děkuji Manny, oceňuji, že jsi mě kontaktoval. Je potřeba hospodskému upravit paměť?“

„Ne, pane. Je to můj známej, moták. V hospodě byl posledních pár hodin klídek, akorát tihle se musej bezpečně dostat odsud. Jsem si dost jistej, že jeho přítelkyně je čarodějka, když je hospodskej odmítl obsloužit, vyhrožovala, že mu odčaruje koule. Je mi trochu povědomá, ale neviděl jsem jí dobře do obličeje.“

Lucius a Severus se přiblížili k rohovému stolu. Dívka teď měla hlavu položenou na pažích a tiše plakala. Draco ji hladil po zádech a utěšoval ji.

„Draco!“ vyštěkl Lucius, „co se tady děje?“

„Otče!“ Draco vyskočil na nohy a nebezpečně se zakymácel. „Severusi.“ Draco vypadal zmateně. Co dělají jeho otec a kmotr tady v mudlovském Londýně?

„Byl jsem informován, že ty a tvá přítelkyně se tu nacházíte v poněkud obtížné situaci, Draco. Měl bys vědět, že opít se v mudlovské oblasti je nepřípustné.“ Severus vytáhl z kapsy lahvičku lektvaru na vystřízlivění a podal ji Dracovi, který ji okamžitě vypil. Se zachvěním ze sebe setřásl otupující zastření mysli a smutně pohlédl na svou opilou přítelkyni.

„Hermiona nechtěla, aby ji dnes večer někdo viděl v kouzelnické hospodě, cítila se pod psa. Dostala se do ošklivého a hlasitého konfliktu se svým nadřízeným na Ministerstvu a dostala padáka. Myslel jsem, že se o ni zvládnu postarat, ale ta holka teda umí pít. Nedokázal jsem s ní držet krok, přepila mě pod stůl,“ přiznal.

Severus zasténal. _Grangerová, to jsem mohl vědět,_ pomyslel si. „Luciusi, vezmi Draca s sebou domů, nejlíp možná postranním východem, i když dostal lektvar na vystřízlivění. Já se postarám o slečnu Grangerovou. Už u sebe další lektvar nemám, takže ji budu muset vzít s sebou a dostat ji z toho.“

Severus se sehnul a zvednul Hermionu do náruče. Otevřela oči, podívala se do jeho obsidiánových a povzdechla si: „Profesoe...co tady děláte? Mám haluzi...hulaci...halueeee....vidiny?“

„Jistěže ne, slečno Grangerová. Jsem zcela skutečný.“ odpověděl.

„Páni!“ vydechla a pak ho objala kolem ramen, prsty pravé ruky mu pročísla vlasy, levou ho pohladila po tváři a pak ho bezhlavě, tvrdě a hluboce políbila. Byl tak zaskočený, že se ani neodtáhl. „Páni,“ řekla znova. „Tohle jsem vždycky chtěla udělat, Severusi.“ Položila mu hlavu na rameno, zavřela oči a povzdechla si: „To je opravdu hezký sen,“ a pak začala tiše chrápat.

„Proboha!“ vykřikl Severus.

„Už nějakou chvíli je do tebe zamilovaná, Severusi,“ svěřil se Draco. Pak se nad situací své přítelkyně zamyslel a dodal: „Vzato kolem a kolem, možná bychom ji měli vzít s námi domů.“

„Neboj se, Draco. Postarám se o ni a slibuji, že nezneužiji situace.“

* * *

Hermiona se probudila v cizí ložnici, netušila, kde je a cítila se vystrašená. Nadzvedla přikrývku a ukázalo se, že je svlečená, na sobě měla jen kalhotky a bílé pánské tílko, ale naprosto si nedokázala vzpomenout, jak se do téhle situace dostala. Do háje!

Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a na nočním stolku uviděla lahvičku s něčím, co vypadalo jako lektvar proti kocovině. Posadila se, odšpuntovala lahvičku a pečlivě ji očichala, pak namočila špičku prstu a olízla. Nade vši pochybnost poznala lektvar proti kocovině a nedočkavě ho vypila. Pak zalezla zpátky do postele, přikrývku vytáhla až pod bradu a čekala, až lektvar zabere.

Zatímco čekala, snažila se vzpomenout si, co se stalo a jak skončila tady. A kde vlastně, sakra, bylo tady? Vzpomněla si, že byla s Dracem v mudlovské hospodě, Zelený pastiňák nebo Ředkvičky, nebo tak nějak. Oba se pěkně zlinkovali a pak si pamatovala, že začala plakat kvůli ztrátě zaměstnání. Pak si matně vzpomínala, jak se tam objevil pan Malfoy a profesor Snape. Pak políbila profesora – počkat, tahle část se jí zdála, ne? Ve skutečnosti se to nestalo. Nebo stalo? Ó Merline, co to provedla?

V tom se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vstoupil Severus se vznášejícím se tácem, který odeslal na noční stolek. „Výborně, jsi vzhůru a vidím, že jsi našla lektvar.“

Hermiona se nemohla přinutit, aby se setkala s jeho pohledem, jak jí bylo trapně. „Ano, pane profesore, velice děkuji,“ promluvila potichu.

„Hermiono, včera jsi mi říkala Severusi. Byl bych rád, aby to tak zůstalo. Naklonil se, aby jí špičkou prstu zvednul bradu a přinutil ji pohlédnout mu do očí. „Dozvěděl jsem se, že jsi včera měla obzvláště špatný den.“ Přikývla v odpověď. „Dobře, ale dnes je nový den. Přinesl jsem ti nějaký toust a šálek horké čokolády. Až s tím skončíš, obleč se a přijď dolů. Mám nějaké nápady ohledně hledání nové práce.“

Vstal a chystal se odejít, ale zastavil se u dveří, když ho zavolala jménem.

„Pane...tedy, Severusi. Udělala jsem...chci říct, myslím, že si vzpomínám...já...líbali jsme se včera večer?“

Povýšeně se na ni usmál a odpověděl: „To myslíš vážně, že si nepamatuješ náš první polibek, má drahá? Jak obrovské zklamání.“

„Ale ne, Severusi, pamatuji se, ale myslela jsem, že to možná byl jen sen, nebo výplod mé příliš bujné představivosti.“

„Ne, drahoušku. To rozhodně nebyl sen ani výmysl. Myslím, že se budu muset ujistit, že na ten příští nezapomeneš. Co ty na to?“ Odešel z pokoje a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře.

Hermiona několik vteřin nevěřícně zírala na zavřené dveře a pak zavýskla radostí. Popadla z tácu horké kakao, dala si hlt a přitom se pro sebe přihlouple usmívala. Ano, byl to začátek nového dne a jak se zdá, vypadá to na začátek opravdu velmi dobrého dne!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
